Into the Twilight
by Drunk.Potato
Summary: As the Twillight begins to shut the tranquill peace of Ordon, things begin to change. When Ilia, Beth, Malo, Talo, and Collin are taken from the village by monsters, Link veers after them in a unforgetable chase into the Twillight. (Yea its close to the original story, but there are a ALOT of changes.)
1. Act 1

Ps: if you have played the game (Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess) you should know that most of this story is the original script, yes I am changing it a lot but the main base is from the game, and YES Link talks, DON'T ATTACK ME. Now that we have that cleared up, what else? Oh yeah, and Zelda (The Skyward Sword VERSION of her looks, with the Twilight princess ART style) lives in the town with Link, Rusl, the Mayor, the annoying brats- I mean kids..and whom ever else... you will find out later things tho so just read it! OKIE!! The beginning part is the dude in the beginning of the game talking (RUSL) K? Okay ENJOI!

"Tell me...Do you ever feel a strange sadness as dusk falls?"

"They say it's the only time when our world intersects with theirs...the only time we can feel the lingering regrets of spirits who have left our world."

"That is why loneliness always pervades the hour of twilight...

But enough talk of sadness...I have a favor to ask of you, Link."

"I was supposed to deliver something to the royal family of Hyrule the day after tomorrow..."

"Yes, it was a task set to me by the mayor, but...would you go in my stead?"

Link looks at him confused.

"But if it was a request from the mayor to you, why would you want me to go?"

"I just suppose that... you may want to go. Since you have never been to Hyrule, right?"

Link shakes his head.

"In the kingdom of Hyrule there is a great castle, and around it is Castle Town, a community far bigger than our little village."

"...And then far bigger than Hyrule is the rest of the world the gods created."

"You should look upon it all with your own eyes instead of me blabbering on about it."

"It is getting late... We should head back to the village. I will talk to the mayor about this matter."

Later that evening, Ilia courts Epona indolently to the springs

Fado began running to Links house.

"Hey! Link! You there?"

Link walks out.

"Hey, you mind helpin' me herd the goats? They ain't listenin' to me lately!"

"Hey, where's Epona?" He asked

"Ilia took her."

"C'mon, now, hurry on up an' bring Epona with you!"

"I need to go get her from the springs!"

Link hurries over and joins Ilia at the springs

"Oh, hi, Link, I washed Epona for you!"

"Epona is a girl too, so you have to treat her nice like one!"

"Oh, but listen, Link...

Could you do something for me?

Can you use a piece of grass to play that song? You know, the one that Epona likes?"

"I tried to play it for Epona, but I just can't seem to play it the way you can, Link."

Link plucks a reed from the ground and blows into it

"It's such a nice melody.. Epona looks happy."

"Well, she's all prettied up now, so I suppose you can ride her back. But don't you make her do too much, OK?"

"Okay." Link smiles.

Link returns to Ordon with Epona

"Ah, if it isn't young Link. Are you going to close down the ranch for the day?"

"I just closed the shop, myself. I'm sure you know all about the mischievous monkeys that've been coming into the village lately...Those things worry me a bit.

I'd better lock up tight here... I couldn't stand to have any more goods stolen..."

"Can't trust that good-for-nothing husband to do anything right..."

"C'mon, Dad! You can't catch a silly little monkey?"

"Uhh... Well... No. No, I can't."

"Oh... No need to listen the Beth and my husband babble on. I didn't mean to keep you. All right, off to work with you. You should stop by and do a little shopping some other time."

"Well... Have a good time at work, Link!"

"And be careful out there!" Beth yells

"I will!"

Link walks over to Colin where he is making something by the river.

"Oh... Hi, Link. I'm making you a fishing rod, y'know!"

"Really?"

"Yeah!"

"I just need to finish painting it today...Then I need my dad to look it over..."

"My dad, he always has to stick his nose in everything, y'know..."

"Yeah, that's your dad for sure."

"Ah, great timing, Link! There was something I had forgotten to tell you."

"My son Colin is making a fishing rod so the two of you can play together."

"He should finish it today, so you come get it at the house tomorrow."

"Yeah, that's what I heard."

"Now, it is Colin's first fishing rod, so it may not be the best one out there...but you will be kind and use it anyway, right?"

"Of course I will!"

"Great!"

"See you tomorrow!"

"You too!"

"Good evening, Link. This is a lovely sunset, is it not?"

"It is kind of you to spend time with my husband, you know... It gives me time for myself!"

"Yeah, your welcome, I'm in a rush right now, so I can't really talk."

"Oh, do you have to go put the livestock to bed now?"

Link nods his head.

"Well, you should go to the ranch before the sun goes down."

"See you tomorrow!"

"Sorry to get you over here in such a hurry, Link! These guys have been awfully skittish lately."

"They won't listen to a word I say.

Sorry to ask, bud, but how's about you an' Epona herd 'em into the barn real quick?"

"We ain't got much time, so you think you can do it for me?"

"Yeah!"

"Much obliged there, bud! OK, then, go on an' herd all these little scamps into the barn for me!"

"Dang, if it ain't a good thing y'all came! OK, then! Herd them goats into the barn with Epona!"

Link herds the confluence of goats into the barn.

"Link, Epona... Much obliged to both of y'all! I can cover everythin' tomorrow without havin' to trouble you, so just sit back an' relax, bud."

"Oh... But, uh, how 'bout today? Wanna practice with fences? Just wait a spell, bud. I'll get them fences set up."

"Yeah sure!"

"Hoo, sorry that took so long! OK, then! Y'all ride all ya want."

"Ain't nothin' cooler than fence jumpin'."

"Oh, an' if y'all get tired of ridin', just go ahead an' jump the gate to head back to the village. I'll put everythin' away today!"

"Okay thanks!"

After a while of fence jumping Link heads back.

In the morning Talo is yelling is name.

"Hey, wake up, Link! It's morning already!"

"I was sleeping!"

"Oh, Link! Didja hear?

They're selling a slingshot at the store right now! A SLINGSHOT!"

"Cool?"

"I wonder how powerful it is... I... I need... I must try it..." Malo says in awe

"Talo, if you and Malo want it so badly, just buy it at my parents' shop!"

"Do you see any Rupees in my hand? I can't afford that thing! C'mon, Beth, can't you just loan it to us for a while?"

"You know I'd get in trouble for that! If you two want it, save up your allowances or something."

"But... our allowances are terrible... Aww, I wish I was born into a family with a slingshot instead of one with a waterwheel..."

"C'mon, Beth. We just want to LOOK at it a little! So can you get it? The slingshot? From the shop?"

"Yeah, and if you can't do that, let's just trade families, OK?"

"Can you please stop yelling, it's too early for this." Link tiredly says

"FINE" they walk away

"Hi, Link... You have the day off work today, right?"

"Yeah."

"So...I finished the fishing rod I was making."

"I figured I'd give it to you first thing in the morning."

"But.. my dad said, "You just wait until Link comes to get it!" So I didn't bring it to you..."

"It's also the first day off in a while for you and Epona, right? She must be happy..."

"Yeah, I'm sure she is."

"my mom has the fishing rod I made for you. I wish I'd brought it."

"Ok il'l head over there now."

Link tries to ride Epona but is interrupted by Colin.

"You have the day off from work, don't you, Link?"

"Yeah."

"Why don't you let Epona take the day off, too!"

"Good idea Colin, I'll walk there."

Link walks into town, the same people running and playing.

"Well hey, 'morning, Link. Got a day off from work today, m'boy?"

"Yeah."

"Not me. The wife's been hassling me... Today's the day to restock our store."

"Look! See? Up there in that tree..."

"Yeah, some Ordon bees built themselves a fine nest up there."

"I was thinking about knocking it down..."

"Our cat hasn't come home since yesterday, so the wife's in a bad mood."

"At the very least, I need to bring something home to her..."

"I want to knock that nest down so I can get the bee larva inside!"

"Anyways, see you later m'boy."

"Oh, my... It's young Link, welcome, m'dear."

"What's wrong Sera?"

"Oh it's just my poor kitty."

"You... You didn't happen to see my little cat out there, did you?"

"No I haven't, sorry."

"He ate the fish we were going to have for supper last night, and I gave him a good scolding...but then he went out and hasn't returned..."

"I'm so fraught with worry for him... I've exhausted myself..."

"I'm sure he will come home soon."

"My mind is so filled with thoughts of my little cat that I simply can't deal with talking right now.."

"I think I can find him ma'am." A girl with blonde hair walked up to Sera.

"Oh, hello?"

"Hey?" Link said confused

"I'm Zelda, and your cat doesn't happen to be white, brown and black does he?"

"Why yes, he is."

"The little one is over near the dock next to the pond."

"My, goodness thank you so much dear!"

"How can I ever repay you?"

"By passing on the kindness to someone else." She smiled.

"Have a good day." She walked away.

"I'm going to go get my dearest kitty."

"See you later Link."

"See you later Sera!"

Link still wondered who that girl was.

"Oh, um, good morning to you." Uli says softly.

"Where is-"

"If you are looking for my husband,

he took his sword and left early this

morning."

"But I must ask, Link.. You have not seen a cradle come floating by here, have you?"

"It is a baby's cradle made of finely woven tree bark..."

"No I haven't seen it, il'l keep a look out though."

"Oh, such a misfortune... How far could it have drifted, I wonder..."

"What am I to do? I made that cradle when my first child was born, and I have cherished it all these years.. just where could it have floated off to, I wonder..."

"I will tell you if I see it!"

"Mornin', Link.

Sounds like Fado's handlin' things at the ranch on his own today.

When he's up there alone, I always figure some calamity or other's gonna happen..."

"Yeah, I'm sure something is going to happen."

"I'm sure he is handling it fine."

"WHOOOOOOOAAA!!!"

"A GOAT GOT LOOSE!"

"IT'S HEADIN' FOR TOWN!"

"SOMEBODY STOP IT!"

"I got it!"

Link holds its horns and

pushes is down

"THAT'S why I'm uneasy about leavin' the ranch in Fado's hands..."

"For once I thought he could do it by himself."

"If any more goats get loose, you be sure to grab 'em like that..."

"The goats are gettin' out, the monkeys are causin' trouble... It's tough bein' mayor!"

"I'm sure it has been."

"You've heard 'bout 'em, right, Link? Those monkeys? Apparently they've been comin' into the village lately. If you see 'em causin' any trouble, can you teach 'em a lesson for me?"

"Anytime."

"I've gotta wonder, what are wild monkeys doin' in town? Did the woods run out of food?"

"Not sure."

Link tried to enter the Mayor's house to see Ilia.

"Eh? Oh, did you need Ilia for somethin'?"

"I wanted to say hi."

"Sorry, sonny, but I was told that if you came by today, I wasn't to let

you inside."

"She's locked herself in her room, workin' like crazy on somethin' or other..."

"Oh."

"She'll be awfully sore at me if I break my word."

"She's the spittin' image of her late mother, that girl... Right down to her strong will..."

"Yeah, okay."

Link walked away

"What's goin' on, Link? I thought I told ya to take the day off, bud!"

"Everythin's fine 'round here! I'm keepin' a close eye on these scamps, an' that's the truth."

Link rolls his eyes.

"Sure it is."

"What's the deal, bud? If ya got some free time, how's about you go spend it with them young rascals? Go on, now! Get on it."

In the meantime Hanch was being stung by a squadron of bees

"That hurts... Ow..."

"If rocks won't work, then what am I supposed to do?"

Link knocks on Pergie's door.

"Hi, Link. Welcome."

"If you're looking for my hubby, he took a break from working and went outside."

"I wouldn't be surprised if he's taking a nap somewhere..."

"He's in the middle of making a shield for Colin's dad, Rusl, right at the moment. See it? Right over there?"

"He should work on that though. It looks like it's far from being done...Sorry you came all this way to find him out and about."

"Link! My boys Malo and Talo aren't giving you headaches, are they? If they are, you feel free to scold them all you like."

"I think I'll be good for now."

Link continues walking around town.

PS: Okay, so I hope it's okay? I'm not too sure how well this chapter was but yeet. So entiways I hope you so far enjoy it?

BAI!

BAKA!


	2. Act 2

"LINK! Up here!"

Link climbs up to where Jaggle is.

"Whoa. Hey. You climbed up here without even yelling up at me first. You're a spry one, huh? Well, whatever..."

"Well you called."

"Yo! Check this out... I want you to take a look at something... See that grass growing there on the edge of that rock? Haven't I seen you

whistling with that stuff?"

"I figured it was pretty rare to see it growing in a place like that, so I

thought I'd let you know.

I bet you could hop across these rocks with just a quick little jump

couldn't you?"

"Yeah, that's easy."

"What's that stuff thinking, growing on a rock like that?"

"I guess I just don't understand grass."

"Well, since you're up here, why don't you hop over there and

play a tune for me?"

"Yeah, sure, why not."

Link hops over and plays that tune, then a hawk arrives, Link thought that is was a good idea to help Hanch and knock down the bee hive.

"Owww... Using a hawk... Brilliant...

Maybe I'll start practicing my grass whistle..."

"Call me crazy, but I could listen to that grass whistle all day long!

So, anyway... I guess I'll just get back to my lounging."

Link sits down and looks around.

"Hey!" Someone called

It was that girl again.

"Yeah?" Link says

"Could you get that cradle for Uli?"

Link looked down.

"Oh, yeah, I can."

Link calls a hawk and rescues the cradle.

"Oh! Link! That cradle!

Did you go to the trouble of finding it for me?"

"No, actually, she found it, I just got it from the water."

"My thanks to you both!"

"Oh, that reminds me! There is something I am supposed to give to you Link..."

"Do you think you could carry that cradle and come with me back to my house?"

"I will, don't worry."

"Bye Uli, by Link."

"Bye Zelda!" Uli says smiling

Link carries the cradle to her house.

"My thanks to you, Link."

"Yes, yes... I had nearly forgotten... I am supposed to give you this...

All right... Here you go!"

Link receives the fishing rod from her, made by Colin.

"It is a little...unpolished.

My son, Colin, made this under the instruction of his father.

You can use it if you like."

"When my son Colin grows up, I want him to be just like you.

He really is a sweet boy... He can just be a little...timid."

"That's alright, I'm sure I was like that too."

"Oh, you got it... I hope you like it.."

"It's great Colin, really nice carving and it looks professional, I'm going to test it out now."

"Oh, my, Link! You simply MUST hear this!

Just take a look! I got my little kitty Link back!"

"And he brought a fish back with him. He was worried about me being angry!"

"Ohhh, just look... Isn't he so cute, the way he laps up that milk?

Say, m'dear, why don't you have some, too! I'm in a good mood, so it's on the house today!"

She gave Link some milk in a bottle.

"Oh, don't worry, you don't have to return the empty bottle, m'dear.

You can reuse it--you know, put something else in it. Recycling is a very important thing, m'dear!"

"I'm sure YOU'D never do anything of the sort, but kids these days toss things out like the whole world was disposable! It's criminal!"

"So, what do you say, m'dear? Is there anything you want today?

Feel free to look around."

"Interested in something? Take a look."

Link looks over at the slingshot.

"The slingshot is 30 Rupees. Do you want to buy it, m'dear?"

"I'll buy it."

"What are you doing buying a slingshot, you naughty thing?"

"You're too old for toys! Will you at least let the kids play with it?"

"Yeah, that kinda why I'm buying it."

"Oh, I should tell you, if you happen to run out of pellets, you can also use pumpkin seeds."

"See you soon!"

"Bye!"

Link walks back home.

"Ah, just in time, Link! I just delivered something to your room!

Oh, I see you got the fishing rod. Colin will be pleased. And it works better than you would think, right?"

"Yeah!"

"Well, have a good one..."

"Link has a slingshot! WHOA!"

"Wow! You had enough money to buy it, Link?"

"Well yeah."

"Preparations complete..."

"What preparations?"

"OK, wow, this is great! Let's see how powerful that slingshot is! Hit the targets AND those scarecrows!"

"I can't believe you two brats are so obsessed about this. It just shows what little boys you both still are."

"These two will never let it go, Link. Just show them."

Link tries to leave to the springs.

"Whoa, wait! Are you going somewhere, Link?"

"Well yeah, to the springs."

"These two are obsessed with your slingshot. They won't shut up about it, so can't you show it to them, pretty please?"

"Fine."

"Not that I know this for SURE, but I bet if you're out of pellets, you can use plain old pumpkin seeds."

"That's it, Beth... Enough lies. You HAVE to have used the slingshot before. Admit it!"

"I have not!" Beth rolls her eyes

"OK! You have to get to the end, Link!"

"Ooh, he's gonna show it to us! You're so sweet, Link!"

"Hurry, shoot so we can see it..."

"Hurry up and show us!"

"I can teach you how to use it..."

"I know how, It's not complicated."

Link hits the target.

"Whoa! You hit it! You hit it!

It says in the slingshot manual that you can tilt it to look around

while using the slingshot."

"I thought you weren't interested, Beth..."

"There's still some left! Hurry! Hurry!"

"I'm pretty sure you use to aim and shoot, I mean it's obvious."

"You know too much."

"Aim and shoot."

"Beth, admit it. You've used this thing before."

Link destroys all of the targets.

"Whoa! Amazing, Link!" They all say.

"If you lock on with it, then you don't have to aim at all!"

"Gee, you really are amazing, Link!"

"By the way, Link..."

"Were you expecting Colin's dad to bring something by here? 'Cause he did."

"Oh, yeah! That's right... What was that, anyway?!"

"I command you to tell us..."

"What did Colin's dad bring?"

"Ooh, yeah! I can't stop thinking about it! Show me!"

"I need to go get it."

"Hurry up... Hurry up!"

Link enters his house and returns with a sword.

"Ooh, my! Isn't that a wooden sword, Link?"

"Whoa... She's right! Hey, can I see it for a sec?"

"Seriously! Lately these monkeys have been coming out of the woods and playing tricks on us! We want to get them GOOD!"

"C'mon, teach us how to use a sword!"

"Sorry, no, I'm going to the springs."

"What?! Aw, gee, why not?"

"Get off your high horse. Just show us."

"C'mon, be a pal, Link...

Teach us how to use a sword!"

"Fine, but only for 10 minutes."

"YES!"

"All right! First off, we wanna see THAT move! The slice!"

"Ooh, next move!"

"The stab!!"

"Oh, please. The stab?"

"Ooh! That was SO great, Link."

"But that wasn't the stab..."

"What are you mumbling about?! Link did that on purpose!"

"Hey Link! Do it again! Show how you flex your muscles and stab! Y'know, target then tilt forward and swing."

Link stabs the scarecrow.

"Ooh, Link! Just amazing!

Since you're at it, how about you show us that other move..."

"Y'know, that little twirly thing you do! I love that! What do you call it? a spin attack?"

"You just lightly side to side..."

Link does the spin attack 3 times, pretty well,

"Ooh, WOW! Thanks, Link!

I'm sorry you have to waste your time with these little brats when you must be tired from doing all the important stuff you do!"

"Hey, wait!

You've gotta show us the jump attack before you go!

You know, the one where you go "HYAAH!" and leap through the air!"

"Last one!"

Link performs the jump attack and amazes Beth, Talo, and Malo.

"Thanks, Link!

So, uh, I... I think I get it... Kinda... Hmm... Maybe not..."

"So this means that anytime one of those naughty monkeys shows up...WAH!"

A monkey appears from the woods and scares Talo.

"C'MERE, YOU!"

Talo, Malo, and Beth chase it down to the springs.

"Everyone went into the woods... I wonder if they're OK..." Colin said worriedly

"I'm going to go after them."

Link finds both Beth and Malo by the springs

"Talo and Malo went chasing like crazy people after that monkey.

I can't keep up with those two..."

"Link, you should chase after them on Epona!"

"They went that way.

The rest is up to you, Link..."

"Human legs...too slow to catch monkeys..."

"Go back home, okay?"

"I'm going to get Epona and go after them."

At the other end of a snaking cavern Link meets a man named Coro.

"Whoa! An Ordonian! Hey, guy!

Listen, I'm not sure you should be wandering around the woods without a lantern."

"Just because it's daylight doesn't mean it's safe."

"There are a ton of caves and dank spots around here that get pretty dark even in the middle of the day.

Here! Go on, guy. Take this!"

Coro offers Link a lantern.

"See, I sell lantern oil here...

I'm trying to drum up sales by giving away free lanterns! It's a business tactic, guy!"

"See, as long as you've got oil to fuel your lantern, you can light your way and set fire to stuff. They're the best!"

"Go on, guy! Try setting a fire under that big pot!"

"Go on! Set a fire under that big pot so you can get a taste of just how amazing lanterns are!"

"Okay."

Link sets the logs under the pot ablaze

"That's right! See! It's on fire, guy!"

"Yeah! You keep using that lantern anytime you feel the need. And if it runs out of oil, you come see me to get it refilled!"

"Talo still hasn't come back...

Didn't you see him, Link?"

"No."

"Where could Talo have gone?"

"Link, did you find Talo?

Sounds like the monkeys caught him, not the other way around!"

"Maybe I'll just go home..."

"They're late... Still haven't come back from the woods...

...Hungry..."

"Wait a while... If they don't come back... Let's leave them and go home and eat..."

"No!"

Link found a play wooden sword! It's Talo's...

At the foot of the Forest Temple Link finds Talo with his captors.

"HEEEEELP! Lemme out of here, please!"

"Hey, Link, c'mon! PLEASE! Help me! Set me free!"

Link destroys the cage and takes Talo back to the village

"If you hadn't come, Link... Gee, me and that monkey would've gotten eaten, probably!"

"She's actually a pretty nice gal, that monkey... She tried to protect me, so we got captured together."

"Um, Link...You're not gonna mention this to my dad, are you?"

"He's always telling me to never, EVER go into the forest, 'cause he says it's dangerous..."

"So you really can't tell him! Really! You have to promise!"

"Don't worry, I promise."

"Link! My son told me Talo disappeared into the woods and had not returned. I came as

soon as I heard..."

"But it looks like you have brought him home already... I apologize. Such a task should not fall to you."

"Tell me, have you noticed how strange this wood seems lately? I feel... uneasy about what may lie in wait..."

"Anyway, Link...Tomorrow is finally the day. You will be departing for Hyrule."

"I think it is a good thing I have given this task to you...Good luck! And return safely!"

"If you are lucky, you may even get to meet the King Ah ha ha!"

"That would be amazing."

They head back to the village.

"Hey! Link! So, almost time for you to get goin', huh, Link?"

"So how's about we finish up early today, bud?"

"Gotta get them chores done!

If y'all wanna get them goats back into the barn, then climb up onto Epona an' holler at me."

"OK, then! Let's get started."

"Hoo, boy, but y'all can herd! That was faster than usual!"

"Well, that about wraps 'er up for today, so how's about y'all head on over to the mayor's place?"

"So, Hyrule, huh? What kinda place is it, bud?"

"I ain't never so much as set foot outside Ordon..."

"Hoo... Y'all are makin' me jealous!"

"I'll cover for y'all at the ranch while you're gone!"

"Since you're goin' all the way to Hyrule, y'all better enjoy as much of the trip as you can!"

"OK, then, y'all get outta here. Head on over to the mayor's place, an' make it quick!"

Epona buckles on her haunches, leaping the gate to the village.

"Oh, done herdin' for the day, Link?

Well, nice work."

"The royal gift Rusl told you about is ready, so you should get ready for your trip to Hyrule Castle."

"Now, the royal family requested this gift specifically, so it's real special. It'd be...bad...if the representative of Ordon were to be late for such an occasion, you get me, lad?"

"The path before you is long, my sweet horse...but please bear Link safely along it."

Ilia looks down at the horses legs.

"Wait... What's this?

What's happened? She's injured, isn't she?"

"Link? How could you! You were pushing Epona too hard again! I bet you hurt her leg jumping fences, didn't you!"

"Now, now Ilia. There's no need to get so hot with him..."

"FATHER!"

"How can you be so easy on him? You're the MAYOR! You should start acting like one!"

"You poor thing..."

"It'll be all right, Epona. I'll take you to the forest spring right now.

Once we soothe you in the spirit's spring, you'll feel better in no time!"

"Ilia I can take her from here."

The blonde haired girl, Zelda, said,

"The spirits of the spring are in my favor."

"Lets both go then." The two girls walked away.

"W-Wait! Ilia!!!

Why, without Epona... The gift won't get delivered in time!

Oh, this won't do..."

"What's a father to do...

There's no way you'll be able to deliver our town's gift without Epona..."

"WHOOOOOOOAAA!

A GOAT GOT LOOSE!"

"AGAIN!"

"IT'S HEADIN' FOR TOWN!

SOMEBODY STOP IT!"

Link wrangles the goat, again.

"Sorry to always be puttin' you through this, Link."

"Well... You'd better get goin' and figure out what you're gonna do about Epona."

Maybe you can head up to where Ilia and that other girl is and see if she will give you the horse

back."

"Link, can't you find a way to get her to give back Epona?"

"I will try, and I need to do yes I can."

"Oh, hello there, Link. Are you going to start preparing for your departure?"

"It will seem lonely here while you are gone in Hyrule."

"You must promise to take care of yourself and try not to do anything beyond your abilities".

"I am sure it will be a long journey. Good luck.

"The time has come!

Well, Link..."

"Can I at least interest you in one serious sword lesson once you return from Hyrule?"

"You have talent with a blade. If you were to get proper instruction, I bet you could be a very skilled swordsman."

"You can let me know once you return, but I want you to give it some serious consideration..."

"For now, put this village out of your thoughts and leave things to me."

"Hi, Link.

I've heard a rumor about you! So, you're going to Hyrule Castle?"

"Isn't that just incredible... How wonderful for you!"

"But I suppose I should be apologizing to you for the trouble Talo and Malo caused you yesterday..."

"They're a mischievous pair...but they'll always be a pair of angels to their father and me."

"Thank you so much.

Link, you take care. And you come back safe."

"Link. You take good care of yourself."

"Yo, Link.

Sorry if my little tykes were causing you trouble yesterday."

"I gave them a ferocious scolding, so I hope you forgive them."

"Oh, and hey... You be careful on your trip to Hyrule Castle, Link!"

"Must be nice to have such fine weather on the day of your departure..."

"I'm sure we don't need to worry about you...but you be careful all the same!"

"Oh... Link.

Owww... Sorry about my face... The swelling won't go down.. from the bees"

"Oh, I heard you're going out on an errand for the mayor, m'boy."

"Must be nice... Me, I'm restocking again today..."

"Today I REALLY need to find something to bring back to sell at the shop..."

"The wife's in a nasty mood today, so I don't want to disappoint her again. "

"That'd be...bad."

"Very much so."

"Oh, Link. Back again?

M'dear, I hear you're going to the castle. Is that true?"

"Why, how nice... I'm sure the shops in Castle Town are quite ritzy!"

"So, are you shopping again today? You can check out my wares."

"Not today Sera."

"Link, are you going to see Ilia?

Maybe it's just me...but those guys don't normally let people through...

Um, Link, you think... You think we can go to see Ilia together?"

"Sure Colin."

"Link... C'mon, let's go..."

"Link! Hello again!

Ooh! Ooh! You're going to Hyrule Castle, aren't you, Link?"

"That must be sooooo nice... I want to go to Hyrule, too!"

"I mean, there's nothing that looks good on me in this town...

Come back soon, Link!"

"When you get back, you have to tell me all about Castle Town!"

"Hey, we've been waiting for you, y'know, Link."

"Yesterday was soooo much fun! Yeah, chasing that monkey was great!"

"Yeah, great."

"I was just telling Malo here about how we wanted to show it to him, but we let it go instead!"

"Oh, YOU didn't get caught, Talo?"

"Oh! Colin!

Way to spoil everything by telling your dad. Nice job."

"Yeah, thanks a lot! We got scolded by our dad something awful. I thought it was never gonna end..."

"Knock it off you two."

"I bet you're trying to go see Ilia, and Zelda, aren't you? Well, there's no way I'm gonna let you pass."

"Who's Zelda?" Colin asked,

"Some girl with Ilia."

"Link! Lemme borrow that wooden sword!

If I'd had that wooden sword yesterday, I could've handled it all alone, definitely!

C'mon! Let me borrow that wooden sword right now!"

"Fine."

"Whoa! YESSS! With this thing... I'll show 'em!"

"Link, thanks...Those guys are always teasing me..."

"What's so fun about swinging something like that around, anyway? I hate it... "

"It's scary... But when I grow up, I'm gonna be just like you, Link!"

"I don't want to learn about swords or anything, but could you teach me how to ride a horse sometime?

Can you?! You have to promise."

"Anytime."

"Check out THESE sword moves, Malo! If I'd had this wooden sword yesterday, I could've caught that naughty monkey, don'tcha think?"

"Wait, weren't you just telling me how you DID catch the monkey? With Link?"

"Uh, yeah um, anyway... Practice! Time to practice!"

"I bonked it with this wooden sword and caught it really quick, but I felt kinda bad for it, so I let it go!"

"But you didn't have a wooden sword then, did you? Mr. Liar?"

"Uh, lets just practice."

Something's fishy about this...

A gate keeps Link from entering the springs

"If you came to take Epona back, you can FORGET it!"

"Why don't you think about what you've done for a change! I won't open the gate until you change your attitude!"

"Ilia, you don't know what happened yesterday..."

"Listen, I don't know if she'll listen to me, but let me try to explain about Talo and the monkey, OK?

You crawl in here through the tunnel in back while I do, Link."

"Give up! I don't care how long you wait there, I'm not letting you take Epona!"

"You know how to get in here, right? Go around through the tunnel in the woods

while you can. Hurry up, Link!

I'll talk to her in the meantime..."

Link crawls through the tunnel into the spring

"I had no idea... I hadn't heard the details about Talo's capture..."

"So you still prefer your master over me, huh, Epona?"

"Don't worry about your horse, Link. Fortunately, it looks like the injury isn't too serious. You two can go on together. But, Link..."

"Can you at least promise me this?

No matter what happens on your journey, don't try to do anything...out of your league. Please. Just come home safely."

"Guys look out!" Zelda yells

Link is knocked unconscious by King Bulblin.

Everyone that was in the spring are gone when he awakens, and he is pulled into the twilight as his world is cloaked in darkness.

This chapter was ehhhhhhhhhhhh and really long, my stories are stupid cuz I'm a drunk

potato

AMI LIKES

SPIDERS

BAKA!


	3. Act 3

Act 3

Link awakens in a jail cell

"I found you!" A floating figure in a strange helm appeared.

"Oooh! Aren't you scary!"

"Eeh hee! Are you sure you want to be doing that? Snarling and glaring at me?"

Link became surprised. He kept turning around, not realizing right away what he was. Then it hit him, he was a wolf, bathed in the colors of the twilight that pulled him in.

"Well, that's too bad..."

"I was planning on helping you...if you were nice."

He stoped growling

"Eeh hee! That's much better! You humans are obedient to a fault, aren't you?"

"Oops! But you AREN'T a human anymore, are you? You're a beast! Eeh hee!"

He growled.

"There, there. You be a good boy

and calm down."

"No need to bite!"

"You look kind of surprised! Eeh hee hee!"

"So! I bet you're wondering, where exactly are we?!"

"Well, I'll make you a deal. If you can get over here, maybe I'll tell you! Eeh hee!"

"Come on! What's the matter with you? Get over here, now!"

"If you can't force your way out, why don't you see if there's some kind of hole you can squeeze through?"

"I mean, places like this are always full of holes, right?"

Link burrows beneath the ground and comes out on the other side

"Hmph! I guess you're not completely stupid after all!"

"Listen, I like you, so I think I'll get you out of here."

"But in exchange for my help, you have to do EXACTLY as I say!"

"If you need anything from me, just give me a sign!"

"So, are we all clear? Good. Now, come on! Get moving!"

"Huh? What's that?"

"Oh... Well, well..."

"Eee hee hee! Want to see something interesting?"

"You're a beast! You should know what to do! Use your senses and

poke around..."

He pulls the chain and opens the path

"Huff... Huff...

Can't...run...any...farther... That's...far enough...right?"

"I'll be safe here...I think...

What was that noise?!"

"Don't... Don't anything come near me!"

Link looks over at the one talking.

He jumps back, frightened.

"I doubt you're used to your new body yet, so I'll just tell you..."

"Think about how you fought enemies in your human form..."

"Just because your shape has changed doesn't mean your instincts have as well!"

"What are these black things... Where are they coming from...

And how do we get out of here?!"

"What are these black monsters... I've never seen anything like them..."

The soldier seemed scared.

Midna coalesces on the other side of the gate

"This way! Over here! I'll be waiting for you, but you'll have to help yourself for a change!"

"What are you doing? Do you ever try just looking down?"

"Please...I am but a lowly soldier.

Please...someone save me from these evil creatures... Ahhhh!"

Link finds a way to get to Minda.

"Eee hee! Awww, did the detour tire you out, little wolf?"

"By the way... Are you honing your senses like you should?"

"It looks like the spirits in here... They're all soldiers."

"Where in the world could we be? Eee hee!"

"You want out of here, right? OK! We're off!"

The stairs come apart beneath his feet

"Ugh... What are you doing?"

"I guess I have to do EVERYTHING for you..."

"I'll guide you to the sure footing, so target me and follow me.

The stairs sweep up to the top of the tower.

"So... You know where we are yet? Eee hee!"

"Well...if you go to the top, you might figure it out!"

Link leaps through the window Outside is a tranquil, dowdy world frozen in time.

"So, we were finally able to get out.

And look at the sky!"

"Isn't the black cloud of twilight looking beautiful today?"

"Do you know where this is? You STILL don't know?"

"Eee hee hee!"

"Look, there's someone I want to introduce you to...but I'll need you to go to that tower to do it!"

A Hylian soldier cowers on the rooftop

"So there are even spirits up here, huh?"

"This whole spirit thing is pretty new to you, isn't it?"

"Even though these guys can see those monsters, they don't know a thing about you!"

"If you think I'm lying, why don't you check it out? Hone your fine senses"

"What... What are these monstrous birds? What in the world is happening here?"

"Ah, our poor Hyrule Castle!" The soldier yelled.

"Look! Just a little farther!"

The stairs sweep up to a hardwood door The room, once opulent, now gazes out on to the world of ruin. In the corner is a man, cloaked, elegant, stately, mysterious.

"Midna?"

"Eee hee! You remember my name? What an honor for me..."

"So, this is the one for whom you were searching..."

"He's not exactly what I had in mind, but...I guess he'll do."

"You were imprisoned young one?"

"I am sorry."

"Poor thing, he has no idea where this is or what's happened..."

"So, don't you think you should explain to him what you've managed to do?"

"You owe him that much... Eee hee!"

"Minda, speak wisely."

"Listen carefully...This was once the land where the power of the gods was said to slumber."

"This was once the kingdom of Hyrule. But that blessed kingdom has been transformed by the king that rules the twilight...

It has been turned into a world of shadows, ruled by creatures who shun the light."

A vision to the throne room of Hyrule Castle hit Link.

"The Twilight King gave me two choices."

"It is time for you to choose: surrender or die, King."

"Oh yes, a question for all the land and people of Hyrule..."

"Life? Or death?!"

"Twilight covered Hyrule like a shroud, and without light, the people became spirits."

"Within the twilight, they live on, unaware that they have passed into spirit forms..."

"All the people know now is fear..."

"Fear of a nameless evil..."

"The kingdom succumbed to twilights rein, but I remain its King, I am Rhoam."

"You don't have to look so sad wolfie. We actually find it to be quite livable! I mean, is perpetual twilight really all that bad?"

"Midna... This is no time for levity. The shadow beasts have been searching far and wide for you.

Why is this?"

"Why indeed? You tell me! Eee hee hee!"

"Time has grown short. The guard will soon make his rounds.

You must leave here, quickly."

"Not that way stupid wolf. The guard's coming! Boy, he's prompt!

Link leaps through window.

"Eee hee hee! Well? Do you understand where we are now?

I guess a promise is a promise, so I'll let you go back to where you first tumbled into twilight..."

"But...are you really sure you should be going back? Are you sure you aren't forgetting anything important?"

"Eee hee! Do you want to save them?"

"Well, in that case, little Midna would be happy to help you!"

"But..."

"Well, you'd have to be my servant...and like a servant, you'd have to do exactly as I say!"

"Why don't you go back, take a little time, and give it some thought. Eee hee

hee!"

Midna transports Link back to Ordon Springs.

"Oh, that's right. I forgot to mention one thing..."

"Though you may have left the darkened realm, you haven't transformed back to your former self and you won't anytime soon!"

"Now why could that be?"

"Eee hee he."

"So,what's next?"

"Eee hee hee!"

"Did you think I'd disappeared?"

"Listen, there's another thing I forgot to tell you... Don't think you can just run off and save your friends, because you can't."

"Just beyond that bridge, the land is covered in twilight."

"Last time, a shadow beast pulled you through the curtain of twilight..."

"But if you want to go that way this time, you'll need the cooperation of

someone FROM the twilight...like me!"

"So you really have no choice but to do what I say."

"Saving your friends and all that... Well, that'll depend on your actions..."

"Because you never can trust words, you know."

"Right now, I want a sword and shield that'll suit me."

"You do understand me, don't you? Eee hee hee!"

"So, what do you plan to do? While you're here dawdling, the twilight continues to expand."

"Come on! Hurry it up!"

"I told you not that way!"

"Boy, you sure are thick headed."

"The land in that direction is covered in twilight! Only someone FROM the twilight can put you BACK in the twilight!"

"So if you want to back in there, you have to do as I say and go find a sword and shield somewhere."

"Come on! How many times do I have to tell you?"

"If you want to get back into the twilit Hyrule, you need to bring back both a shield and a sword."

A squirrel jumps up at Link.

"Wait!"

"I don't know what you've come here to do, but if you're going into town, be careful!"

"THEY came and made both the forest and the village a mess...

They kidnapped the children from the village..."

"But you're different... You're not a bad thing, are you?"

"I can tell, because you smell like the trees of Ordon..."

"If you run into any trouble, try talking to the animals in town."

"We animals understand one another, so you'll be fine!"

Link heads into town.

"Ohhh... How did it come to this?

The children... Please say nothing's happened..."

"Please forgive your good-for-nothing father..."

Link passed a chicken on the pathway.

"Huh? Fresh face, huh?"

"You're a sharp one to realize that ya needed to come introduce yourself to me!"

"If ya want to know anything about this town, I can tell ya. Whaddaya say?"

"Yeah, sure."

"Let me tell ya... This is usually a quiet little village, but there was a bit of a ruckus today."

"If you gotta know, monsters attacked the village and made off with the little brats."

"Ya look a bit like a monster yourself."

"If ya gonna be hangin' around town, ya may wanna stay outta sight of the people!"

"Whoa... You stink like the guy from the ranch..." The other Cucco said with an attitude.

"You didn't...EAT him, did you?!"

Link looked at him like he was going to eat HIM.

"Him and I are friends."

"Huh? You're friends?"

He walks away to a frog by Uli's house.

"The town rascals used to play around here a lot, so there's lots of stuff buried nearby."

"If you dig you might uncover something..."

"To humans, this must seem like just an average country town, but to us, it's paradise!"

"You should take a good look around this town... You may see stuff sparkling brightly...or you may not, depending on how good

your senses are."

Link walks around for a while and digs up some stuff.

"Were you able to see this town as I do?"

"Yeah, I found some stuff, I guess."

"You take care of those senses!"

Link was watching Jaggle and the Mayor talk about the shield

"Oh! About that shield..."

"Hey! Not so loud..."

"I checked, as we discussed."

Link moved and caused them to freak out and run.

"M-Monsters! No use! Quick! Hide!"

A dog came up to link.

"Were you trying to listen to the humans talk?"

"I need to get them to talk again.

"Do you understand human words? That's amazing!"

"I tried to listen with too, but I don't understand human words."

"If you sneak up on them and try listening, I bet you hear something good."

"If you're too far away, you can't hear, so you have to sneak up close and listen."

"If they're talking about food, you be sure to tell me about it."

"Anytime."

"H-Hey... Did the monsters leave?"

"Hoo... Hah... I think they scattered..."

"We gotta hurry before the monsters find us again..."

"You bring the shield that's at your house."

"I'll go to Rusl's place and get the sword we were to present in Hyrule."

"Hurry! I'm gonna have to go search for those children in Rusl's stead."

"He's too injured to move quick..."

"Gotcha, Mayor. I'll hurry and get the shield. You wait here.."

"That's not a bad bit of information you heard, huh?"

"Ugh... Look at that open window. This village is full of idiots."

"So...We should jump up there...but from where?"

"You've returned for more, haven't you?!" Link knew it was Jaggle

"My... My daughter... Return her!

And TAKE THIS!"

A hawk attacks Link on Jaggles command.

The cat that Sera owns walks up to Link.

"Were you attacked by that hawk? You're no match for him..."

"I'm sorry! That person calling the hawk is my master's...husband.

You could sneak up from behind and scare him, meow."

"You smell the same as the ranch hand named Link, so I know you're a nice wolf!"

"Yeah, um about that."

Link explains that he is Link and tells him what happened.

"Oh, well then." The cat walks away.

"C'mon, let's get up on the roof from here and scare that guy.

Look at him...posing like he's all important... Wait until he sees us! Eee hee hee!"

Link enters the house through an arrant window

"Eee hee! Found it! Found it!"

"It looks...kind of cheap...

All right, then... Next is a sword. Hurry up and get one!"

"What was that sound?!

The children could not have returned...could they?"

"I must go out and search one last time. You get inside the house.

I have placed the sword that was to be our gift to Hyrule on the couch. If the mayor comes for it, please give it to him."

"But, darling...your injuries!"

"Beast! I have found you!" He yelled

Link backed away.

"Foul BEAST!"

Link goes to the side of the house burrows in and steals the sword

"All right... So now you have a sword. Looks like you can actually be useful when you concentrate!"

"All right... No more detours. I'm going to take you back into the twilight."

"Go back to the woods where you first transformed into that shape!"

"We don't have all day!"


End file.
